Ankh-Morpork Special Swat Team
by James Death
Summary: Faux-D-Cunning and the AMSST have to solve the long trail of Troll and Dwarf Murders.Not only that but a buch of Girls in skurts and Fuku's turn up.Get the coffee
1. The Power of the Blade

AMSST:   
  
In an sencend hand Set of Dimensions a turtle Cruised through space.On the back was a Disc.On the Disc was a City   
In that City is where our Adventure Begins.Faux-D-Cunning Licked his lips.He was an Ex Assassin from the Assassins guild.   
He wore the standerd black Assassins kit.He had a City Watch Bage on .He was a Member of the Ankh-Morpork Special Swat Team.   
He was kicked out the Guild when they found about his Problem.He was a Where-Tiger.The Situation was criticul.Sylonis The Troll had a Famly of Weapon   
Less Dwarfs hostage.Pulling a Knife from His Knife belts the Assassin Watch Member went to Work.   
  
Leo Armgnawer was frightend.He was a Peacefull Dwarf.His son was in the Watch.His Daughter was an Achemist.He and his wife   
Threw away there Weapons.But in front of them holding a LARGE crossbow and a mean look was a Troll whereing an Armarni suit.He was   
a Member of "Da Grey Cidacit" a bunch Of Troll's sworn on Hateing Dwarfs til the end of there Long Lives."Now-what are your Demands?"said Captin Carrot   
Cheerfully despite the Situation."We want de Dwars Race out of the Mountins"Rumbled the Troll."Give me that Please Carrot"said Vimes.Carrot   
Handed the Megaphone over the Vimes."Listen hear sunny jim..your demands are not Possible..." "Den The Dwarfs get it."said Sylonis .   
There was The Dreaded click of the Crossbow."Oh Damn...."Vimes Utterd."Should i tell Reg to start the Signal?"Asked Captin Carrot."Issue the Order Carrot.   
Carrot Trurned to Reg Shoe who pulled out a Mirrior and shone it an Another on the Brass Bridge.   
  
Faux-D-Cunning saw the Glare of the Mirror and pulled out a Long Kittana.It had Ancent Marking's and Glowed in a Mystic east way.He lept from the roof.   
The Dwarf Famly where all huddled up in the Corner.Sylonis had his back turned.The Window Shatterd and Sylonis felt a Pain across his back.   
He never felt Pain Before.   
  
Vimes saw the Dark Shape of Faux crash through the window."Get Nobby Reg and Fecklewod up there"he shouted."And Detrites sir"said Carrot.   
A small Group of watchmen ran up the Tower.   
  
Sylonis turned around.He was never frightend except when he was a Troll-child.His Mother said "Yo dont be god Da Troll slicer will get you".His eye's widend in Childhood fear.   
There was a figure in the dark.Glass glittered around him.The blade glowed in a way that you should not start anything that might rime with Burting.   
"Sylonis the Troll you are Under arrest"said The Figure.But before the Troll could React the Huge and when we say huge i mean HUGE for of Detrites lumbered over him and   
slapped the Handcuff's over the hands of the Predajesed Trol."You have Da right to a Lawer"Rumbled Detrites as Reg and Nobby Led the Troll away.   
Fecklewood tended to the frightend Dwarf Famly.Faux sceathed his Masumine and went back to Pseudopilis yard for a Debriefing.   
  
Cherry alway wondered how that Masumine could cut through a Troll.Faux was sitting at his Desk Cleaning the Troll blood off the Kitana.   
Vime's Taught the Watch Men a thing or two.When Nobby was around the Sword NEVER Left Faux's side.Nobby would steal it if he was felling   
abit down with his arms and Legs.A Dwarf on the Desk was Reading a file on Sylonis."Hey Faux know anything about this Greay Synidacite?"said The Dwarf.   
Faux Shrugged.Only that its sworn to destroy all Dwarfs.A new File was put on the desk.It was red.A Homocide.Faux sighed and sipped what apeared to be   
Coffee and read the file.A another Dwarf had been Found Dead under the Brass Bridge.Sometimes you win sometimes you dont.   
  
end of part 1:   
Disclaimer:I don't own Discworld. 


	2. The Sailor Senshi and Briers

AMSST PART 2:   
  
At the Same time as the Red Folder went 'Thud' on Faux Desk in Sater Square there was a flash of Octarine there was 5 tuds and a splash.   
Sator Square was crowded in a way that nobody would care if God made an Physical Aperance.Only The Beggers noticed for a Breif time and went back to Begging.   
"WAHHH Im all wet"said a Blonde wearing a Blue-White-Pink Fuku and weird Hair Style.Bad luck was like Dust.   
The More times you tried to sweep it away it came back in Reinforcements.In Usagi Tsunkos case She needed a Hover.   
"Where are we??"asked the one with Black hair."It look like the Middle Ages"said the One with Blue hair."But we are not speaking Japanise"said The one with Chestnut brown   
Hair."Its sounds like English"said the Blonde one."Alright,Minako,Makato,Ami, and Raye ye p we are all here."We gotta find some clean   
Clothes"said Usagi looking at her wet Fuku."What a coinciden we eem to be very clean clots seller"said a Tough Looking man and his 3 Companions.   
"Errr...ok"said Usagi with a Ditz tone in her voice.The Men lead the Youn Girls into the Ally.   
  
Comeing out of Gimlits Constable Grimey McDirtscoffer was content as he could be.Followed Loomed his Brother in law Troll Lionen Rockes   
"Ahh that was Great"said Grimey with a hint of an Irish accent."Da Coal get's better every day..." rumbled Lionen.The Two walked to Sator square.   
Lionen smelled the Air."I smell Drouble"said the Troll."Was'nt me"said Grimey Picking his Teeth."No Drouble Drouble" said the Troll.Grimey caught on and caught a Glimps of blond hair in an Allyway before Disapearing.   
"Get back up"hissed Grimey.Lionen staggerd off around the Corner to meet another Troll Member of the Watch.Grimy pulled out a Dwarf battle axe   
The 2nd Troll arived."Now Lionen you go that way..."   
  
Usagi was now getting this was NOT a clothes shop.Her freinds had come to the tearm of "Not Quick Enough and there Lives where in danger.   
The Thugs had pulled knives on them."Hmm they don't seem to have mutch on them..how bout underhtem"grinned the Thug Evily.   
But Before the Thugs got a chance to do there lewd deads a Looonng shawdow stretched across the Aly."Dont even think about it"saying Grimey.   
One of the Thugs pulled a NO7 throwing knife when the Ally way went Dark at the Other end."Dont even Think about it.One of the Thugs   
who had the Thinking power of an Amoeba snatched and threw the Knife at the Shape.It went clink."Was that a Knife it feld like a Feather"said the Troll.   
The Thug made a sound A Mouse would it a flea kicked his groin."Well-we got Hostages shorty w-AGHHHH.That Thug Laerned one thing   
Never call a Dwarf Shorty.Now the Thug was missing one Kneecap.There was an explosion on the right side of the Ally.The Troll from earlyer stood there."Sorry about Dat Mr Freca "Don't   
worry Demano i got inturence."You have the right to a Lawer.."said Grimey going through the Thugs Rights and Hand cuffing them.   
"Errr Excuse me"said the one with long blond hair."Yes miss"said Grimey cleaning the Blood off his battle Axe."Um wear are we"said Minako (The 2nd Blonde)."Dats an Easy one Miss..Ankh-Morpork"   
said Lionen."Err where"said Ami (The Blue Haired one)."The Disc"said Grimey."What you hit you head of somthing??"said Demano.   
"Lets get these Girls and THESE things to the watch House.So they left the Ally.The Stunned and confused Sailor Senshi between Linon and Demano   
(Who was dragging the 4 Thugs) in the front singing was Grimey."Gold Gold Gold Gold Gold Gold Go-""UM ain't it Hi Ho"said Usagi.   
Grimey Turned around and Gave Usagi as "Dont Patrinize me"look and went back to singing.   
  
Meanwhile across the City outside the Gamblers Guild A small group of Watchmen where cutting of the Area.Cheri was sitting next   
to Reg looking at Iconagraphs of the Corpse.The Dwarf was dead.His throat was cut his ears cut off and put in his mouth.   
"Thats the 3rd Dwarf Murder in a week"sighed Cheri."Are You Possibly Sure You Did Not See Anything?"said Constable Dorfol Questioning a small crowd of People   
who lived in that Area."Yeah im sure we all knew ole Jimmy-he was just a normal guy.Went to the Guild at 6 in the Morn to 10 at night"said an   
Woman in the Crowd.Dorfil stood there eye's glowing with Thought."Did He Have Any Relatives?"."Aye but all of them live in the Mountins".   
"Forget it Dorfl"said Angua.Not Mutch Murders happend in the Small God's area."Say-where did Visset go"?said Reg.Visset Emerged from the   
Gamblers Guild beaming with Pride.The Watch Groaned."Poor Gamblers"mutterd a Dwarf Tapeing the Area.Cherry looked at the Chalk Marking   
that where the Body was when the Watch had Arived.Now just a Drying Blood Stain.The Watch packed up and Headed Back to Psedopilis Yard.   
  
Inside the Yard it was Buzzing.The 2 Trolls Dwarf and Group of Girl Entered the Building and headed for a Desk where Sargent Colon was sitting   
Milling over Paperwork."Aye Sarge we Found these Girls in an Ally-way"said Grimey.Frd Colon Looked over from his Paper Work.He chose Usagi."Name."   
"Usagi Tsunko" "Age" "17" "Country" "Japan".Colon stared at Usagi."Country?" he said again."Japan"said Usagi.   
"Look there no such place as Japan on the Discworld"said Colon."She sounds agatienish"said Nobby who was makeing Paper aeroplanes   
out of Constable Visset Pamphlets.Colon Sighed."Yet me guess you lot ran from Agatia to go to the City of "Opertunity".."."Errr okkaaaayyyy"said Usagi.   
The Two stared at eachother wondering who was more insane."Got any Job?"said Nobby."No"said The Black Haired one.Nobby and Fred wandered what to do.   
"I got an Idea!!"said Colon.The Trolls and Dwarf stared at Colon."Err Sarge why is the wall behind you flashing?"said Nobby in confused Awe.   
"You lot look fit enough and old Enough...tell me have you heard of the AMSST?" said Fred.The Girls shook there head's."Err Sarge i mdon't think they know what   
the AMSST is.."pointed out Nobby."Oh.Yes.fine.".More Silence.A Zombie posted an Wanted poster up."Well-we need Jobs.."said Makato (The Chestnut Brown haird one)   
"Good...nnow all we have to Do is wait for Mister Vimes".The Grandfarther clock Ticked and Tocked in Pseudopilis yard.Finnaly Vimes emerged from his office   
Looking at the Red File That was handed in."Commander Vimes these Girls want to sign up".Vimes Looked up from the File."Ah yes swere them in"   
He grabbed the pot of "Coffeee" and went back to his Office."well we better start the Paperwork"said Ami looking at the forms in front of them.   
"One Question Ami-Whats an 'Silver Doller"said Usagi.   
  
Meanwhile at Briers.A table in the Back was crowded and you can hear a somepeople singing   
"Oh i knew a Farmer and i knew him wellll..and he had some kind of Humerisly shaped Vegtable.."Sang a Drunken black haired man.   
"Was it an Carrot??"slured Nurdbot.Now before we continue Nurdbot is the First and Last Metel Golem on The Face of the Disc.He look'slike   
Bender from Futurama if he was made of Red metel and had A British Accent.He was Created by Ponder Stibbins but Nurdbot was a Failere   
Arfter Nobby came for a Visset to the UU.Nobby somehow got some of His Persnaity stuck in The Golem.He just looked at it .Nurdbot   
was now a Drinking Kleptomanic and Member of the AMSST.All the AMSST so fat where Ex Memebers of the Assassins guild and They still carried   
around there old Cloths and Kit.Tseng was A new Speices on the Disc he was a Ctarl Ctarl .Half man half cat creature.He had a atil and Hat hidden underneath   
his Gear.Then there was Gorgack Faux's Brother who was kicked from the Guild to."No No No..what that stufff Helmits are made of???"said Faux   
"Weasels?"said Gorgack ."Nw New Naw.Its was Pithy Realy Pithy HA HA!!".The Group laughed there Head off.Briers accepted most of them.Gorgack was the   
Only Normal one.Nurdbot somehow Hiccuped."Theresh these 3 dwaaaarrfs who been liked...Reemoved from so -so -soc socity..ah who   
cares..anyways there killleedddd like Realigos and stuffff"Said a Swaying Faux.The AMSST Agreed."You better get going guys..the Bar shut in 10"   
said Igor.The AMSST Got up and sway-walked out the Briers.The Remaining Monster and undead sighed in Relief.   
  
END OF PART 2: 


	3. Meet the newbies and another Body..

PART 3:   
  
The Rain Thudded down on the Pavement of the Psedoipilis yard.4 shapes singing and waveing empty mug thyew went   
and maniged to get though the Door.   
  
The Door's slamed open with a Remosed thud some watchmen and women hid under there desks."Will somebody give them s   
some coffee"Shouted Sargent Colon.A Troll crawled out from hi big Desk and Handed the small grop some coffee.   
"Thnaks paaallll"slured Faux.The Group Took there Seprate Cups of Coffee drunk some and Clutched there head."...My..Gods..what..   
Blend..it..that"said Gorgack.The Troll Watchman Looked confused and left."Well....My head hurts and we have about...50 cases to do..."said Faux.   
The Group Split up and went to there Desk's.   
  
The Lockerroom.Watchmen and Women where Changeing.Angua just handed the Sailor Senshi the Assassin-AMSST uniforms and Gear.   
"Errrr are we supposed to wear this??"said Usagi holding the Assassin-uniforms with his thinger and thumb."Consider this....you where   
those skirts and go on a Chase they get all bellowiy and..."and Before Angua finnished the Girls had dashed onto the Changeing rooms   
and got changed.Angua handed over the daggers.Crossbow and Rapiers that where the Girls Weapons." No thanks but we got powers.."said   
Usagi.Makoto pointed out the Ally situation and in the end the Girls gave up and took the Weapons."well then lets meat the rest of the AMSST.   
  
Faux poured over a File.A Troll this time."Westrax Rocksnorter...Cause of Death....back chipped away Ouch".Nurdbot was reading a File Looking over every 10 secs,then an   
Crossbow arrow smashed through the window and hit the Metel Golems head.Nurdbot rolled out his chair grabbed his crossbow and fired 3 arrows   
Out the Window.There was a Yelp of pain and a Thud.Nurdbot put the Crossbow back in his Uniform when the Door opened."Ok Girls this id   
your office these Guys are the same Dept as you.Usagi and co enterd.Faux looked up at the new group and nodded."Hi" he said.   
The Girls ndded Meekly and sat at there desks."Hi welcome to the AMSST im Faux-D-Cunning there is Nurdbot Gorgack and Tseng"said Faux   
The Ex Assassin's waved at the Newcomers.   
  
Meanwhile Deep in the Bowles of the Unseen U Chaos was forming.There had been Magic   
Being cast.It was not Discworld Magic."What the Hells is going on"yelled Ridcully.   
"I don't know"yelled the Burser."Prehaps...Prehaps the Student in the High Energy Facalty   
anything to do with this!"he yelled.Ridculy would have bet it.Those Group where always proding the Universe.   
Just last week they made a Metel Golem that had gone insane and Joined the Watch.Yells of Baka   
Where heard from the Great Hall student's scurryed for there Lives.There was a Yell of "Dragon Slave" which arfterwerds rocked   
The UU."In the mean time Lets all crawl to to the libery...with our Dignetey of course" said Ridcully   
The Other Wizards nodded and followed there leader dodgeing Energy Beams and Fire balls.   
  
Usagi and Faux walked down Filagre Street."What are we doing then?"asked Usagi."Oh simple-we find this Theif cathc him and get the stuff back"   
Usagi shrugged and walked along.Faux and Usagi Arived Outside the Mended Drum.The Troll Chained there glared at them   
Faux sighed and Unsceathed his Masumine which was pointed at the Trolls hart if it had one.   
"Let us in"he said Coldy.The Troll agreed with the Kittana in his face and Moved.In the Drum a Fight had broke   
out.Throwing Knives and Swords flashed in the Dim Light.There was an Dieing scream that sent shivers   
Down Usagi's spine.Faux scanned the bar and spotted a weasel looking kinda guy.He aproached him and said   
"Lets see that Licence".Usagi looked closer.The Thief had a Box clutched to his chest."S-S-sure Officer"stutterd   
The Thief.Faux waited and started cleaning his Throwing Kinives in away that made the Thief more   
Petrafied."I l-Le le...Bye"The Theif zoomed up stairs."Dammit..."swore Faux and he ran arfter the Theif.Usagi Followed   
as fast as she could.7 Secends later 3 arrows and 4 throwing knifes where in the spot she was standing   
Faux made it up the Stair's and around the Corner when he spotted a Big Guy.The Guy looked at him in a way a Dog would have looked   
At a cat.He Then pulled out a Dagger and charged at Faux.Faux Stepped aside pulled out his Dagger stabed the Man in the chest and watched the Man go   
over the Railings in pain.The Smell of Blood was getting to him."Constable Usagi"he yelled.Usagi arived gasping for her Life."That   
..was...scarey...as...hell"she maniged to get out.Faux Grabeed Usagi's arm and pulled her along   
The Mended Drum'a 2nd Floor.His Nose hit the Smell of Fresh blood.His senses went on Red Alert.He pulled out a Black Hankerchief and coverd his nose.   
He opened the Door and on the Flow the Theif was dead."Usagi..get constible Wristbiter and constible Hecklewood"gasped Faux as Usagi Left.Faux Broke   
The Window poked his head outside and inhaled the Air.The Watchmen Bellow followed Usagi   
Into the Drum.   
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. The Temple Small Gods and Back to the Dr...

PART 4:   
  
Meanwhile Ami and Nurdbot where walking in Small Gods street."Um where are we going?"asked Ami.   
The Metel Golem Turned."We are going to the Temple of Small gods..".The Black Cald Metel Golem turned around and started   
walking towards the Temple of small gods.Ami decided to follow.When they entered the Temple of SMall gods Ami was   
shocked.The Place was filled with Art and Atrtecfacts.There was the Holy shoe lace of the goddess of shoes and the chamber pot   
of the gods of Constapata.Ami spotted a Pool of water with a blood Stain at the bottem.She looked up a circle staring glass window   
with a Mooncalf outine in it.She heard Nurdbot mitter "Poor Basterd" before he headed for the ARea where Erata worshipers went.   
Eratta had gained some popularty since the Nylonethatep attack.Malaclypse said that Eratta herself banished the evil Demon.   
Eratta now had 35 Members.Nurdbot scanned the Area for Someone.He spotted Malaclypse and dragged Ami with him.   
  
Meanwhile back at Psedoppilis yard It was getting odder by the Minite.Sargent Colon took a sip of the Coffee and stared at the Cyan Haired Woman in   
Front of him."Ryoko Habuki"She replied.Fred's brow Rinkled."Age?" "23"Replied Ryoko."Any Relatives in Ankh-Morpork?" sad Fred fighting the Urge   
to lie down."Oh yeah my Mother's the Leader of the Achemists guild"Replied Ryoko.Fred has heard of the Infamas Washu.She Turned Lead into Real gold.   
Rumer was she had allso started another guild Called the Science guild."Fine then Miss".Fred Swore Ryoko in.Ryoko collected the usal Watch Amour   
and sat on the Desk next to Tenchi Masaki.   
  
Meanwhile back at the Mended Drum the fight had died down the place was swarming with the Watch.Faux staryed Downstairs.   
Usagi how ever got Curios and entered the room.The Dead body was being Checked by Cheri Littlebottom and Hecklewood.   
Hecklewood was a Rookie like Usagi.He threw up when he saw his first dead body.The Thief looked like he was attacked by   
something sharp."Nope,this is just an Ordanery Murder....but i did find this hair on the Carpet.Cheri showed the hair in a Plastic   
evadence bag.Faux Nodded and turned."well lets get back to Psedoppilis yard he said to Usagi."Yeah-but what about the box??" said Usagi.   
Faux Frooze and rememberd the Thief had a box.It was gone Though Cheri did not find anything that was odd in the room where the   
Theif was murdered.Usagi and Faux walked out followed by Hecklewood Cheri and a Troll Watchmen.   
  
Vimes stared at the Report of another Troll Murder.This one was found on the Maudlin Bridge.His head was acheing.What was happing to Ankh-Morpork???   
1st these Troll and Dwarf Murders secend there was alot of Strange People turning up.Not Strange by Ankh-Morpork standerds.He linked his first possibity   
to The UU...they where always up to Something.   
  
The UU wizards where Dodgeing Fireballs and Ki blasts from there Attackers when they Arived at the Libary.The Libarien ansered the door and was suprised   
at the amout of Wizards and Student's waiting to be let in.Most of the Porters where cowing in the corner of the Libary 2 had gone missing,they where last seen reading   
a how to cook book."Err can you kindly let us in Old Chap???"asked Ridicully.The Wizards ambled in."I wonder what with them"said Rincewind.   
"Oook"replied the Libarian "Its not my fault i called her "Flat chested" it kinda slipped out!!!"said Rincewind."oook"said the Libarian as he shrugged   
Rincewind the Wizard considered this for a Moment."Fine.Il apoligise"Rincewind Creapt out the Libary.It's amazeing what a Threat could do.   
  
Back at the Temple of Small Gods Ami was intrested in Buying a Eratta charm at a tabble near Malacypse."So whats the word on the street"said Nurdbot   
Malacypse blinked."What do you mean by that?"he said.Nurdbot would have sighed if he needed air,"I eman you conp-"but before he can finniksh his sentence   
Malaclypse shot out.The Agatien contry is falling apart.Many of its natives have arived to Ankh-Morpork...sorry about that i just tho- heard of it"corrected the Preist.   
Ami purchesed the charm for 4 penny's.Nurdbot sat there wandering what to do next.The Two decided to go back to the yard. 


	5. A murder of a well know Troll and a litt...

AMSST:PART 5   
  
Meanwhile Gorgack and Makato where Patroling the Brass Bridge."So what are we doing again?"asked Makato   
"Well-we are keeping our eyes open for unlicenced Thiefs and other Law Breakers right now...".There was a Clunk under the Bridge.   
"That can't be good"said Gorgack Grabbing one of the Wooden Hippo's as the Bridge shook.   
Makoto blinked and Brushed back her hair."Its only a rock"she said.Gorgack looked Closer And saw this 'Rock' had   
an red Dress on."Bloody Hell-fire"he mumbled and Lept over the edge of the Brass Bridge into   
the sludge of the River Ankh.Gorgack groaned knowing his Dr cleaning bill would go through the roof as the Sludge clung   
on the Black silk Assassin suit.Makato was stunned to see a person walking on Water.Well not Water   
more of a scummy sludge.Gorgack ignored the smell of the Ankh and Leaned close to the chipped body.   
He looked up at Makato."Come on down!!"he yelled.Makato hesatated but jumped and landed into the   
river.Going Bare-foot in the sewers was cleaner than this she thought.Gorgack leaned close.   
The Smell of an Decomposeing troll was like the smell of Gel so it was normal for Gorgack.   
"Female.We better get some members of the Watch Down hear-you Guard the corpse while i Fetch Help"said Gorgack.Makato nodded.   
Who would want a Dead Troll's body anyway.Gorgack pulled out an Number 4 Grapnel and Swung hios way back to the watch HQ.   
  
Meanwhile Hecklewood was asighed to be the Partner of Miss Ryoko.Thing's we not going as good as he planned.   
What he planned was a cherry walk down The Street of Small god but instead Ryoko was Dragging him along Pursueing   
an Unlicenced Thief.Hecklewood yelped as he heard the scrape of his Armour against the wall of the Ally they skidded   
into."Now where did he go?"said Ryoko.Hecklewood made Note That Ryoko's hat had Been descarded   
along way dureing the chase."Maybe..we...should...rest...for..a.YARRGGHHH"said Hecklewood   
as his Arm was grabbed as Ryoko lept over the Building and landed in the street infront of   
the Cafe Ankh.They spotted The Theif heading for the Warf."Come on"said Ryoko grabbed Hecklewood's arm   
and following the Theif at a fast speed.They both Arived at the Warf lookingaround for the Theif.The 'Thief' ermerged   
from the Shawdows with an Assassin's guild Dagger.He slashed at Hecklewood   
Missing the Watchman yelp in terror.He then slashed at Ryoko hand which came right off.The Dagger   
Hit the cobbled Ground causeing an Spark which Went straight into a bunch of Gun Powder Barrels   
waiting to be loaded into the Milka.Hecklewood almost fainted when the Severed hand landed   
near him.Ryoko smiled at the Thief and Hecklewood he put her handless left arm up her sleeve.   
"Notice i have nothing up my sleeves..Apart from this"said Ryoko as her Left Arm shot out   
with an Hand.Thw Thief and Hecklewood where Astonished.They Both Began to clap not noticeing the   
Tell Tale Fizz of the Spark in the Gunpowder Barrels behind them.Ryoko waved a good bye to   
The Thief she then Grabbed Hecklewoods arms and Disapeared.The Theif was still clapping with his   
eye closed not knowing that the Watch Members had gone and the Barrels behind him where About to explode.   
There was an Loud BANG and a flash.   
  
Meanwhile across the River and inside an Dingy office sat the Disc's First   
PI.Lewton had solved 5 cases arfter the Nylonephatep incident.He sat there reading   
an Book.It was Hwells "The Happy Prince".The Golden Sword and Jewl glinted in the explosion light   
on the Desk for a Moment.A swooping shape aproached the office window and made in Silently.   
There was a Thud.Lewton had been Knocked out.The Creature grabbed the Sword and The Jewl and   
made off into the Inky Night.The Coffee Machine near the Desk vibrated and fell off the shelf.   
  
Cheri with a Troll watchmen made it to the Crime scene under the Brass Bridge with Gorgack.   
The Troll watchmen recongnised the Corpse instantly."Dat was Saphire at the Ocatrine Parrot..she been missing   
for a year naw"said the Troll."Thanks for the Info Constable RockChewer".Cheri pulled out her   
Forensics kit and went to work on the Body.Makato stood at the edge of the River watching Gorgack   
wipe the Gunk off his silk Suit.There was silence.It started to rain.The Water Dripped of the Tin Hat   
Constible RockChewer was wearing.Cheri mopped her soaked brow and stood up with a slight Sqweltch.   
"This is not Suicide for one thing.Saphire died in Foul Play"She said.The Officers of the Watch   
Around her nodded."Constable RockChewer..get a cart..we gotta take the Body to the Yard Mort"said Cheri.   
The Rain Tumbled on.   
  
End of PART 5   
  
Authers notes:Thanks for your Review's guys i would like the hear some more ^^ anyway   
you know i been Working on an Anime/Discworld Crossover for awhile now.Faux is a Member   
of the B-Senshi in Sub-Reality.If you want the AMSST to apear in you fic email me and   
i will write the bit they are in and Email you back.Tseng15@aol.com   
  
OCCT and Tseio-ohki   
  
this chapter is in Dedacated to the Vetrans of WW1   
  
11/11/01 


End file.
